The Matrix 4: The Reality Of Consequences
by Eogrus
Summary: Morpheus survived the war, but he learns a horrible truth!


Morpheus was walking down the earth. The planet was very screwed and evil because there were black clouds everywhere. Most people were inside jars full of pink delicious liquid where the machines used the brains for processing power and batteries of hatefulness and pleasure of woe. He was very sad because everyone had died and Zion was full of new people he hated.

"Damn, why does the interlocking system of vengeful machinery upon mankind's dasterdly deeds in the sinology madness of anti-confucian ideals of catrastrophic Dred Scott proportions is much anihilative in it's samsaric wheel of deception and tomfoolery!?" he cried pettily and sexily.

Then a bright flash appeared, and the Orcale with it.

"Morpheus, I have much importantness information to delay!" said the aged women program waving her hands like an evil morose moose retard.

"WTF WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" asked Morpheus confusedly, the Oracle was not supposed to be there.

"I have found the true nature of reality...WE ARE WITHIN ANOTHER MATRIX!"

Morpheus was very sad. All the fighting he had done to save humanity was for naught, because the machines had manufactered another grandiose plane of existence upon which they had encapsulated the rebellion son detestful to their asimovian senses of predestination and unwavering fatalism of smashed potatoes. And cheese.

"Don't despair...I have the key...TO THE OTHER REALITY!" moaned the Oracle like a castrated elephantine elephantosis erudite mongrel.

"But how!?" asked Morpheus with much surprise and indignation of pouted acne lips.

"I have investigated the Architect's man endometrium, he has the power to elevate most inane drooling morons from this plane of existence into the next! I have killed and ate him so now I have this power!"

Morpheus could not believe it! The Oracle had most effortlessly destroyed their common enemy of desperation of most unconfortable unholy nights of halitosis and prostate cancer, and now she could finally take him out of the Matrix!

"But what about the others?" asked Morpheus, he didn't want to liberate people he didn't like.

"Do not worry about them, mon ami, they will die ten thousand deaths!" said the Oracle with much wisdom in her cancerous, rotten and elephant seal arse smelling ears.

And so Morpheus and the Oracle kissed with the passion of ten thousand suns upon the Earth's electromagnetic lust of kinetic friction ardour. The light from the love was so intense that the machines didn't need humanity to power themselves anymore and so cancelled the Matrix and dumped all muscle atrophied humans into the sewers where they drowned. The light and love inspired the ethos of Morpheus and Oracle, and in their joined henotic ascent they awoke in another plane of existence. It was a dark city like in the 30's, full of water and clouds and dog shit and women fighting for the suffrage and KKK members eating castrated black dongs.

"So the real reality is back in time?" asked Morpheus confusedly. He could see that the Oracle was very confused too, scratching her filthy abcessful chin in contemplation.

"No, this is an illusion made by the aliens!" said an evil and unscrupulous voice...JOHN MURDOCK!

"Oh noes, we're in another Matrix" cried Morpheus in morphine inanity.

"Indeed, but I've found a way out of here! Follow me!" said John Murdock sexily, rubbing his hands on his body like a porn star.

The Oracle was very aroused by the John Murdock sexiness of Cyparissus glory, but she was also very jealous because he was laying the moves on her man...SHE'LL HAVE TO KILL HIM! But they followed the man into a large building and went up the elevator. It was a very tight space where there wasn't much space so John Murdock was pratically on top of Morpheus, rubbing his body sensually with his hands so much that he became distinctively aroused. Oracle didn't like and growled, but she knew she'd have to wait until they got out of that world to kill Murdock. Anyways, the elevator opened on a roof top, it was full of sunlight and sunshine and seagulls and pigeons flying happily in a dance of companionship and lust.

"I escaped this world by using my psychotic powers and my sheer free will, but I needed to bring you here because it's far from the dark clouds and illusions beyond so we can reach reality much better" said John Murdock, winking sexily at Morpheus.

And so he frenched kissed the black man with much pleasure and adoration, licking his eyeballs with his tongue sexily. Oracle was MAD, so she took out a knife! But the passion and love between the two men was too strong, the light and heat generated from the true love's kiss was enough to seer her artificial flesh from all realities, so she was truly gone and well deservingly dead forever. As she died, Morpheus and John Murdock were elevated to the next plane of reality...they were in a TV SHOW SET!

"Please aid me in my evasion of these hateful actors who had the pretense of being my family and philia felt friends!" said Truman Burbank sexily and lustfully as the Truman Show crew were running after him.

And before Morpheus and John Murdock could protest, Truman grabbed their hands and dragged them along, their faces dragging in the dirt and getting dust, glass shards, peebles and lizards in their eyeballs, which got smashed and blinded. They then jumped on a boat and Truman used his waterbending powers - he's enlightened now, so he has Buddhism magick of contemplation and clear void Sunyata elegance - to propell them until they reached the doors of the studio. The boat crashed against the door, breaking all their bones and rupturing their internal organs and unleashing their bowels, but at least they opened it.

"Where are we?" asked Morpheus, blind, with his jaw completly broken into smithereens and poop on his pants.

They were floating in the void of space, blackness all around them except the distant glows of stars, quasars and supernovas. An ugly snake with a lion head radiating seven rays of light and a moronic retard looking man with a rooster head and snakes for legs were staring at them disaprovingly.

"Children of Sophia, I am Ialdabaoth and this is Abrasax, the great archons of the demiurgical realm. We have taken over the material realm after Sophia created me in misguidance, and built a system of interlocking realities in order to never allow the souls to escape!" said the lion snake with much wisdom in it's rosaceous pericardium of semi-antidiluvian proclavities.

"But you have defied our will and triumphed over the wheel of realities with your boundless love and adoration of the emotions! You must pay for your sins against terpsimbrotic motions of neoplatonic nous and milkful carcinomas of anti-semetic value!" said the rooster, taking out a gigantic blender from it's sordid avian cholera cloaca.

But the devil kami gnostic tomfoolery archons did not fool Morpheus, he had the love inside! So he kissed John passionately, and then Truman, and then they embraced and took turns frenching each other with much love and passion. Ialdabaoth and Abrasax hissed and cried, they could never understand the love between men, so they died in the light and heat of that most romanceful love, whisking away like limpid tears on gnorrhea coffee. With their deaths, the material world lost it's Demiurge, and everyone was happy and undeceived again.

So with all false realities destroyed, everyone was in the void of space. And remained there until the universe reached terminal heat death. In extreme boredom.


End file.
